501oldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sith Raid
Welcome to the Sith Raid page. Here you will find some info on how we can work towards tackling Heroic, and please do add your own tips in as you find out about them. Basics To maximise our scores when we try Heroic, we are back to what we had to do all that time ago with the Rancor and AAT. You can't just auto battles, and get by with only some people contributing. We will need everyone to contribute, you will need to retreat if RNG goes against you, or the run isn't optimum, and you may (sorry) need to move mods to your main teams to give you the best chance. As time goes by, and more toons are released that perform well in this raid, or the level cap increases, or more gear is released etc., it will become easier. Until then, it needs 100% to even attempt it. Use T6 runs as practice when you can, and take notice of what works well. Below will be details of which squads work best in each phase, please work on farming and strengthening them, and definitely farm the vets if you haven't already. Phase by Phase Guide Phase 1 - Nihilus Best team: JTR, BB8, R2D2, Rey, Res. Trooper (Or Zariss / Hoda / GK) For Heroic, its basically JTR, although the "Big JC" team below looks promising as a backup. Read the mechanics in the "Details" tab of the raid in game, but essentially DN has a lot of protection that needs to be burnt away before you score damage. If you use a basic attack he will first apply defence down, but if your toon already has that, he will gain back some protection. Using foresight or tenacity up can protect against getting defence down, but if you don't, generally use basic attacks on the adds if he will gain protection with your hit. He also gains protection when he re-summons the adds. Another mechanic in this phase is that you can use the special ability (blue shield icon) to protect a toon from dying, which you should time to happen before he uses annihilate. Normally use it when drain force is on a low cooldown, as he will do that special, followed immediately by annihilate. If you time it wrong, sorry, but you'll have to retreat. As that toon will then go to 1 health, its better its one which has good health steal. Smithie D video, showing 13% with JTR, but special mod setup: Skelturix run-through, placing emphasis on getting Illuminated Destiny before DN takes a turn. An alternative phase 1 team - "The Big JC" Phase 2 - Sion Best teaAm: Phoenix, Ewoks There doesnt seem to be a killer team for Phase 2 as of yet, but several team suggestions below that can all do about 1%. You may find others. Thrawn and Inperial Troopers in P2 run through: CLS/Phoenix/Hoda/Scariff mix team (If your phoenix arent good enough to run solo). This means you cant run Chex Mix in p3 though: And if you have awesome phoenix, apparently 7% is possible (gulp) Phase 3 - Traya Best team: How to use the Chex Mix team in p3: Phase 4 - All of them! Best team:NS only until DN is dead, FO are good for Sion stage, Baze Clones for just traya Nightsisters in phase 4. One for original NS, another with zombie and talzin which is a lot better When DN and Sion are dead, Baze + clones: Previous scores 30th May 2018 Other Useful Team Info